User blog:Emptylord/Champions/H - K
Hecarim * ** Hecarim's basic attacks deal bonus damage for every 10 units moved since his last basic attack, up to bonus damage. * **Bonus damage removed. Accelerating speed buff, extended range and knockback unchanged. **Cooldown reduced to 19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 seconds from 24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16. Janna * ** Janna gains bonus movement speed equal to 15% of her ability power and perpetually ignores unit collision. Allied champions moving toward Janna will gain up to half as much of the bonus movement speed, which falls off as they get further away. * ** Janna (exclusively) OR any allied champion can interact with a charging tornado to jump into the maelstrom, instantly triggering the second activation of the ability. While riding the tornado, the champion cannot attack and their abilities are replaced with Dismount - which can be activated to exit the tornado early. **The line-of-effect is highlighted during the charge for the allied team. * **Passive removed. ** Janna commands her wind elemental to swoop forward in an arch, damaging and slowing all enemies champions it hits. The elemental then orbits back to Janna, damaging and slowing enemies it hits on the way back. Enemies can be hit twice, but will take only 40% damage on the second instance. This ability has an elliptical flight path. Jayce 's mechanic, as I've done many times in the past, I instead opted to scrap the shapeshifting mechanic on Jayce throughout.|Emptylord}} *Stats **Now melee at all times. * (Innate) **After activating an ability, Jayce gains 40 bonus movement speed and maximum attack speed (2.5) on his next 3 attacks within 3.5 seconds. These attacks deal a modified damage. This damage stacks additively with critical strikes. Growth refers to the non-linear level scaling. * (W) **Passive removed. ** Jayce's basic attacks for the next 4 seconds create a static discharge that deals 25 / 42.5 / 60 / 77.5 / 95 magic damage to all enemies within 285-units of his target. * **Now deals physical damage. * (Ultimate) **No longer available at level 1. ** Jayce unleashes an orb of electricity that detonates upon hitting an enemy champion, terrain or structure, dealing 150 / 250 / 350 physical damage to all enemies in the area of the explosion. The orb's damage and missile speed will rapidly increase by 40% over the first 1 second of travel, for a maximum of 210 / 350 / 490 . The orb will damage to minions and monsters that it passes through. **''If the orb hits a champion or structure, the area of effect is a circle centered around the point of impact (the area of effect is calculated as an aura, meaning its reach is larger is you hit a larger target). If the orb hits terrain, the area of effect is changed to a semi-circle in front of the point of impact but the radius is increased by 41% (so the units2 is unchanged). Hitting Braum's Unbreakable will trigger the against-terrain area of effect. '' **Range: Global **Cooldown: 30 seconds * , , and **Removed. Jax * ** * **Jax can no longer perform basic attacks while Counter Strike is active. * **No longer applies spell effects. Karma Minor Rework= * / ** The ability can now be used on large monsters. * (E1) **Targeting type changed to self-targeted from unit-targeted (i.e. Karma can only shield herself). **While the shield holds, Karma and allies within 800 units will gain 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 % bonus movement speed while moving toward Karma, an enemy champion or enemy turret. * (E2) **No longer grants shielded targets 60% bonus movement for 1.5 seconds. **While the shield holds, shielded targets now grant surrounding allies 50% bonus movement speed while moving toward a shielded ally, an enemy champion or enemy turret. This bonus is non-stacking. Lots of magnets! |-| Butthurt Rework= :Karma needs an ultimate instead of 3 basic abilities that have been inflated to substitute 4 abilities. *General **Traditional, Sun Goddess and Sakura Karma now utilize their fans as weapons. (I) **Icon switched with Mantra. **In addition to damaging an enemy, supporting an ally with Karma's abilities will now also refresh 2 seconds of Mantra's cooldown. **Basic attacks no longer reduced the cooldown of Mantra by 1 second. * ® **Icon switched with Gathering Fire. **Mantra abilities no longer share the same cooldown as her standard abilities, similarly to . **Mantra no longer has a limited duration and can be toggled-off, similarly to . **Mantra abilities continue to scale with ranks in Mantra. ** Karma gains the ability to cast an alternate set of basic abilities, which are inverted versions of her standard abilities. The two ability sets do not share cooldowns, and her basic abilities' cooldowns will continue to count down while her alternate abilities are available. Karma's alternate abilities have no cooldown, but only one can be used per activation of Mantra. After 3 seconds, Karma can activate Mantra again to cancel the effect and refund 75% of Mantra's cooldown. - Conventional Ultimate = :With her abilities as reworked below, there's no real reason that Karma should have access to her ultimate at level 1 compared to other champions. * (I) ** ***Karma's ability power is increased as Karma's health is reduced. ***Karma's ability power is increased based on the amount of time Karma has spent in combat. ***Karma's mana costs are reduced by 1% for every 1.5% of her health that's missing. This is capped at a 50% reduction at <= 25% of her maximum health. * ® **No longer available at level 1. ** Karma's abilities reduce the cooldown of Mantra by 2 seconds whenever they damage an enemy champion or assist an allied champion. **Icon switched with Gathering Fire. **Mantra abilities no longer share the same cooldown as her standard abilities, similarly to . **Mantra no longer has a limited duration and can be toggled-off, similarly to . **Mantra abilities continue to scale with ranks in Mantra. ** Karma gains the ability to cast an alternate set of basic abilities, which are inverted versions of her standard abilities. The two ability sets do not share cooldowns, and her basic abilities' cooldowns will continue to count down while her alternate abilities are available. Karma's alternate abilities have no cooldown, but only one can be used per activation of Mantra. After 3 seconds, Karma can activate Mantra again to cancel the effect and refund 75% of Mantra's cooldown. }} * (Q) **Targeting style changed to an conic wave from a colliding skill shot. Similar to Wind Slash. **Range reduced to 750 from 950. * (RQ) ** Karma unleashes a wave of energy in a cone before her, healing herself and all allies hit by 40 / 60 / 100 / 180 and increasing their movement speed by 50% that decays over 3 seconds. The healing is modified by 1% for every 0.75% of the target's maximum health that's missing, for a maximum of 80 / 120 / 200 / 360 to targets at 25% of their maximum health (or less). * (W) ** Karma forms a tether with the target enemy champion, which persists for up to 3 seconds or until they move more than 650 units apart. While the tether holds, Karma and her anchor may not damage or otherwise affect one another (with the exception of Impasse's debuff). * (RW) ** Karma forms a tether with the target enemy champion, which persists for up to 3 seconds or until they move more than 650 units apart. While the tether holds, Karma and her anchor may not damage or otherwise affect damage any other enemy champion (relative). * (E) ** Karma blasts the target enemy, dealing 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180 magic damage. Allies within 600 units of the target are shielded for the same amount for up to 4 seconds. * (RE) ** Karma shields the target ally from the next 80 / 120 / 200 / 360 damage for up to 4 seconds. Enemies within 600 units of the target take the same amount as magic damage. Karthus * **Cooldown reduced to 180 / 150 / 120 from 200 / 180 / 160. **Damage reduced to 180 / 300 / 420 from 250 / 400 / 550 . ** Damage is now increased to 250 / 420 / 590 versus target's below 35% of their maximum health. **One of the following quotes will now be heard globally whenever Karthus uses Requiem. Champions in range to hear Karthus directly will hear from the full selection of quotes: *** *** *** *** Kassadin Balance changes= * ** Kassadin perpetually ignores unit collision and each of his basic abilities has a cooldown of seconds, irrelevant of individual rank. This is affected by cooldown reduction. * **No longer interrupts channels. **Kassadin is now immune to crowd control while the shield is active. * **Now interrupts the target. **Now converts the entire attack to deal magic damage. **The empowered attack will now apply spell effects. ''This is specified in the tooltip. **Attacks against champions will now remove one stack of Mana Burn. * **Stack system removed. ** Kassadin begins charging, rapidly draining mana while increasing Force Pulse's area of effect, damage and slow over the next 3 seconds. After 3 seconds or upon being reactivated, Kassadin emits a pulse of void energy - dealing magic damage and slowing all enemies in a cone. No mana or cooldown is refunded if Force Pulse is interrupted. **Cost: 10% maximum mana per second (interval is more frequent than per second) * ** Cooldown changed to 4 seconds at all ranks from 6 / 4 / 2. ** Null Sphere's shield, Nether Blade's damage versus champions and Riftwalk's damage are increased by 40 / 50 / 60 for each stack of Mana Burn. ** Kassadin teleports to a nearby location, dealing magic damage to enemy units within 150 range upon arrival and gaining a stack of Mana Burn for 6 seconds. Riftwalk costs double mana for each stack of Mana Burn. ***Mana Burn duration reduced to 6 seconds from 20. ***Mana Burn stacks now fall-off one at a time. |-| New abilities= :The following abilities were designed independently of each other, and may or may not work together. * Null Sphere (Q1) ** Kassadin surrounds himself with a nulling sphere for 1.5 seconds that fully mitigates the damage of the next damaging ability to strike him. If Kassadin successfully blocks an ability, he gains the ability to cast Repulse for 3 seconds. * ® ** Kassadin gains 100% movement speed and moves out of phase for 1 second. Upon returning to the field, Kassadin deals 80 / 100 / 120 magic damage to surrounding enemies, increased by 1 / 1.5 / 2 % for every 1% of Kassadin's mana that he's missing. **Moving out of phase makes Kassadin untargetable, invulnerable and unable to act, with the exception of movement. Katarina * **Damage removed. **Damage reduction increased to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % from 15% at all ranks. **Cooldown reduced to 2 / 1.75 / 1.5 / 1.25 / 1 seconds from 12 / 10.5 / 9 / 7.5 / 6. ***Cooldown is now static (unaffected by cooldown reduction or Voracity). **Now has an 8 second per-target cooldown (affected by cooldown reduction and Voracity). ***Minions will all share the same per-target cooldown. * **Now hurls 1 dagger every 0.1 seconds instead of 3 every 0.25 seconds. **Now only targets the same enemy once every 0.3 seconds and prefers to target enemy champions not yet damaged, changed from potentially every 0.25 seconds at random. **Maximum duration increased to 3 seconds from 2.5. **Katarina is now considered to be facing in all directions during her ultimate for the purpose of from-behind and from-front effects. Kennen * ** Kennen's basic attacks deal % of his attack damage}} bonus magic damage and apply an electrical charge for 3.25 seconds. The damage and charges will stack up to 3 times on the same target. * ** Kennen throws a shuriken forward in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits and applying a Mark of the Storm. For every Mark by the Storm on the target, a bolt of lightning will arc to a nearby enemies dealing the same damage and electrically charging them. The arced lightning will prioritize nearby enemies with the fewest marks. * ** Kennen gains 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds whenever he applies 3 charges of Mark of the Storm to the same target. ** Kennen sends a surge of electricity through all nearby enemies afflicted by Mark of the Storm, dealing magic damage per charge and consuming all the charges. If the target was at 3 charges, they are also stunned for 1 second. **A max-range indicator will be visible when Electrical Surge is available and there are marked enemy champions nearby. * **Will now prioritize the nearest champions it has not yet damaged, resetting its targeting once all champions in range have been hit. Kha'Zix * **Damage type changed to true from magical. * **Radius of isolation increased to sight radius (~1300) from 500 for champion-to-champion (remains 500 for minion-to-minion and minion-to-champion). ***Effects that reduce a champion's sight radius will benefit Kha'Zix. **Isolation now uses line-of-sight instead of a "snuggle bubble". Line of sight will be obstructed by terrain and effects that remove shared vision. This means that enemy champions within 1000 units of one another will be considered isolated if they are separated by terrain. **Nearby enemy champions will now have an indicator present on them at all times and it will change color depending on whether or not they are isolated: Green for Isolated; Orange for they look isolated, but Kha'Zix's vision is obscured and he cannot be certain (his enemy is near brush, or his own sight is reduced); and Red for they are not isolated. Minions and monsters will only show the indicator while isolated. * **No longer heals Kha'Zix at point-blank range. **No longer reveals enemies hit. **Slow changed to a 50% slow that decays over 1 second from a 20% slow for 2 seconds. ** Enemies hit are now blinded for 4 seconds. This uses the new effect for Blind as listed above. * **No longer increases the slow to 50%. **Enemies hit now give off a noxious gas for 5 seconds, which trails behind them and lingers for up to 3.25 seconds. The gas is visible through fog of war and brush, and Kha'Zix will restore 2% of his maximum health per second while inside the gas. Kog'Maw * **Movement speed adjusted to a flat bonus from a 40% bonus. * **Now scales with . * **AP ratio increased to 40% from 30%.